The Tailor of Enbizaka
by Snowfur10
Summary: Luka is the tailor of Enbizaka: All she wants is for the one she loves to come home for once. How will she react when she sees him with another woman? Based off the song The Tailor Shop sung by Luka. Rated T for murder. COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hi, this is Snowy-chan~! I never realized, but I seem to like writing horror stories…LUKA, THE AWESOME, MURDERING TAILOR OF ENBIZAKA! This will all be written in her view, but her mind is rather dark and messed-up, so expect some insane thinking.**

**Check the song out for yourself. This fanfic is probably going to fail, seeing as I have a lot less inspiration than I seemed to have some time ago.**

**Disclaimer: This awesome song about one of the Seven Sins is not mine, it's Akuno-P's, and Luka isn't mine either. Let the insanity…BEGIN!**

**PROLOGUE**

**Luka's POV**

"Here's the sash you wanted," I said, holding a well-tailored light blue sash with floral designs spanning it. The lady in a kimono takes it, admiring the minuscule designs. She then bows, says arigato, hands over a handful of yen, and leaves.

I turned and walked back into my tailor shop, staring out the window. _I wonder why he never comes home,_ I thought. _After all, doesn't he have me?_ I picked up my scissors and started tailoring. I have to do my work, don't I?

I inherited my skill and this tailor shop from my mother. She would teach me how to tailor clothing, offering help and tips. Eventually, I became even better at tailoring than my mother. My tailoring business is very successful.

That doesn't matter.

I gaze out the window again. "Even though he has someone like me, he never comes home," I muttered quietly, my hands instinctively tailoring the kimono I had been told to tailor by one of my clients. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. _I have work to do,_ I thought, carrying my scissors in one hand.

My mother used to use them. She would always tell me, "Luka-chan, the more you sharpen these scissors, the better it will cut."

I had kept those words burned in my mind, always sharpening my scissor to a sharp point. They cut very well.

**Author's Note: A short introduction, yes, but I felt like cutting it off… Who should the mystery man be? XD Technically, he's an unidentified person according to the original song, but I don't like not having an identity for him…**

**Yes, the scissors cut very well. Must hurt every time Luka makes a slip and accidentally gets cut with the scissors. XD**

**Please review~ Criticism is welcome, I'm hoping the next chapter will be longer, but as I always say, I waste a lot of time, so expect a long time before I make up my mind on what should come next.**


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: STILL NO IDEA WHO IT SHOULD BE! I've been trying to guess the person's identity (What I have so far: Short hair, in the scene right before Luka goes to meet him, with Miku, Meiko, and Rin in the background picture, there's a blue branch-thingy in the unknown person's picture), but I'm not sure if I should use Kaito for him… Whatever, I'll just do it, even if I'm not a fan of KaitoxLuka or KaitoxMeiko.

**And I just realized I don't know much about tailoring other than it uses scissors, thread, and needles…**

**I REALLY HAVE NO GOOD IDEAS FOR THIS OTHER THAN FOLLOW THE STORYLINE! D: So please feel free to criticize me if it isn't very good. I'm not really trying anymore, just panicking because I don't know exactly how to do this. But I'll try to finish it. And I'm wincing while describing Kaito. Not because I hate him, but because it's kinda strange for me, since I'm not a fangirl…WHATEVER, I'LL JUST TRY!**

**Disclaimer: Five words. I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID!**

* * *

**Luka's POV**

I grabbed the scissors, working on the red kimono in front of me, my eyes welling up with tears. I wasn't paying attention to the kimono, just cutting, sewing, and tailoring what needed tailoring.

There were more important things to think about.

_How dare he cheat on me!_ I raged silently. _What was he doing with that lady?_

* * *

_I walked on the bridge, taking a quick break from my work. _Peaceful as always,_ I thought, looking at the cloudless sky and the newly blossoming flowers on the cherry trees. _Almost too peaceful…

_I let my gaze wander over the shops and people bustling around them. _I don't have to go back to my work for a while,_ I thought. _I might as well look for him and ask him why he hasn't come for such a long time. _Rushing through the main street, I could hear many people calling out to me. _I didn't realize I was that well known,_ I thought, swiftly turning my attention back to him, the one I loved, the one who had been ignoring me for such a long time._

_I stopped, halting to catch my breath. It was hard running in sandals and a kimono. The crowd kept on moving. I scanned the nearby people, looking for a flash of blue hair or a captivating smile._

There!_ I immediately started grinning. He was so handsome, with a perfect face, wonderful, deep, warm voice, and charming smile. His lips were moving. Was he talking to someone?_

_My smile disappeared the moment I realized who he was talking to._

What is he doing with that woman? _I fumed, seeing a woman in a beautifully patterned red kimono standing next to him. She had short brown hair, and the kimono's color suit her well. My loved one laughed after she said a small joke, to which she responded with a small blush._

_Anger welled up in me. _He's mine! _I thought furiously. _Mine!

_I stormed away from that place, not caring about the strange looks some people were giving me. _What am I to you now?

* * *

I shook my head, trying to dispel the bad memory. _I have work,_ I reminded myself. Placing my scissors in my right, I started tailoring. Tears traced their way down my cheeks, falling silently onto the kimono. _I'll become the sort of woman you like,_ I thought as my scissors cut their way through the kimono, tailoring it to my taste.

* * *

"_Luka-chan!" my mother called. I immediately looked up from my work._

_My mother looked at what I had tailored so far. "Very good even though you have only just started tailoring!" she said. "You might want to correct some of your stitches though..."_

_A balloon of joy inflated in my chest. "Okay," I chirped, immediately adjusting the stitches with my mother's helpful guidance. "Is this okay?" My mother's nod confirmed my adjustment. I continued working._

_I reached for my scissors. My mother stopped me gently. She took the scissors away, delicately touching her finger to the tip of the scissors. "You must sharpen these more often," she whispered. "The sharper they are, the better they cut." I nodded. Mother was the best at her work, so I had to listen to her. Her advice was always correct._

* * *

**Author's Note: Now that I look back, it looks horrible, but whatever. I'm struggling just to get the facts right. Gah…**

**I might want to rewrite this in the future, but for now, I'll just struggle along…**

**Most of this chapter was flashbacks…=.= I tried my best, but it was still hard.**

**Well, please review! Feel free to criticize, I probably need a lot of help. ^^ Review!~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well, I'm still trying. ^^**

**ENTER MIKU. I swear, after this and Akuno Musume, I'll find something happier to type a fanfic of, I never realized how much I enjoyed killing off the Vocaloids. *shudder* I'm scaring myself now.**

**The chapters are so short; I'm on the edge of tearing out my hair and having a mental breakdown.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I only own the story.**

* * *

**Luka's POV**

"Oh, Luka-san, have you heard what's been happening?" I blinked as my client said that, handing over a golden yellow sash that required tailoring. I analyzed the sash and quickly decided how to tailor it.

"No," I muttered cautiously, softly folding the sash in half. "Could you please tell me?"

My client shook her hands, shuddering slightly. "A woman was found dead in an alley sometime ago. Her face was defiled by some sort of blade. She was murdered." I jumped at that sudden statement.

"Murdered?" My client nodded, a shadow of fear in her eyes. "That's unusual." She nodded again.

"I hope you tailor it well. I'm going to wear it to a friend's house soon, so I want to look good for the occasion." I nodded, but my mind was still on the murder.

_Maybe I'll go out and look around again today._

* * *

I put on a dark-purple kimono and a brownish sash, nothing overly fancy. Today was supposed to be the funeral day of the woman who had been murdered. I thought I might as well pay my respects for her, even if I didn't even know who it was. I slowly walked towards the funeral site.

"It's okay," I heard somebody say. I instinctively looked in the direction of the voice. My heart jumped as I saw him again.

He was still perfect as ever, but tears were silently sliding down his cheeks. I took a small step towards him, ready to comfort him. Had the murdered woman been related to him somehow?

Hate quickly flared up. _Who is that girl next to him?_ I thought, stopping myself in my tracks. Her hair was long and pulled up in two aqua-colored ponytails. Her face was kind, and whispering words like she was comforting him. She had a faded pink kimono and a green sash on. "It's okay," she said again. He nodded again, not saying anything as if saying it would confirm whatever had happened to him.

I walked away immediately. What an unfaithful person.

I continued sewing my client's sash, working as hard as I can.

My mind wasn't focused completely. I was still seething with rage._ So that's the sort of girl you like,_ I raged silently. Wasn't I much better than that green-haired girl? I looked in a mirror. _Just as I thought,_ I confirmed. _Much more desirable._

I tossed my scissors on the floor in rage anyways, picking them back up almost immediately, holding them in my right hand and continuing my work. Eventually I shook my head. If I was this angry, I'd simply ruin the client's sash. I carefully folded the sash again, making sure I didn't ruin any of the work I did do. Holding my scissors in one hand, I got up and exited my shop.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

I tried to hide the tears that were welling up as I stood down to pray at Mother's grave. "Mother," I whispered, "watch over Father and Rin-chan, okay? I hope you are safe, wherever you are."

A sudden crunch resonated behind me. I jumped in alarm, and slowly turned to see what the source of the noise was. "Oh, it's the tailor," I muttered quietly in relief, rising up and dusting myself. "How are you today, Luka-san?" I greeted, bowing politely.

The tailor didn't respond, only glared down at me coldly. "What were you doing with him?" Luka spat coldly.

I cringed. "With who?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" she shouted, raising her scissors.

The glint on the raised blade suddenly disappeared, all the colors of this world swirling into a black emptiness.

* * *

**Luka's POV**

I hurriedly finished the client's sash, ready to start working on the red kimono and green sash I had decided to tailor.

Weaving my thread and needle through the green fabric, tears continued falling from my eyes, staining the cloth dark green. "Have my scissors rusted?" I muttered, noting the strange reddish glint on the blade's edges. I shook my head and continued fixing the sash.

* * *

**Author's Note: CHAP 2 DONE!**

**Evil Luka… DX I'll have nightmares about this, I think…**

**Reviewers:**

**alvinluv- Arigato gozimasu! I tried following your suggestions (Miku's POV, luring victims in, etc.) but my chapters are still really short for this one… I tried my best!**

**After this, I am definitely taking a break from horror. Two stories, and they are both horror…I definitely need a break.**

**But I'm going to be doing Akuno Musume too…OAO Looks like I'm not getting a break anytime soon.**

**PRESS THE BIG BUTTON AND TYPE! Feel free to suggest and criticize!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Chapter 3 upcoming~**

**Well, poor Rin-chan…**

**Me: LUKA-SAN, DON'T KILL RIN-CHAN!**

**Luka: *glares* *raises scissors***

**Me: *whimpers* Don't kill me either…o.o**

**LOTS OF BLOOD IN THIS CHAPTER, LOTS OF IT. Well, at least more description of the blood than the others. Not exactly more blood, just more description.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do NOT own Vocaloid! Or the song! Or anything other than the story!**

* * *

**Luka's POV**

I looked in the mirror, trying out the red kimono and green sash. "Perfect," I whispered to my reflection.

I worked on a calming sky blue kimono with bird flying through the fabricated sky. _Snip_, went my scissors as they cut off unnecessary fabric and loose threads. My mind still wasn't focused on my work. It never was, these days.

I sighed, finding my mind wandering again. _Are you sure you don't want to go outside and see him again?_ A small restless voice endlessly repeated. _Are you really sure you want to stay in and work on this kimono instead?_

I tossed my scissors and needle to the floor and got up. If I couldn't pay attention to the kimono, there was no use trying.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I sighed, forcing on a smile for my father. "Father, we're at the store!" I chirped. He turned his attention to me for a short second.

"Oh, okay, Rin-chan," he said, walking into the store.

I bit my lip. "Father," I muttered, "you aren't the only one who's sad about Mother and Onee-san."

My father ignored me, instead choosing to say, "Rin-chan, which hairpin do you want?" Mentally, I wanted to go up and smack him, but instead I gazed at the hairpins. One was a ruby red. My heart wrenched the moment I saw it. Mother's favorite color had been red. I tore myself away from the pin. A yellow butterfly pin jumped out at me. Picking it up, I examined the small details.

"I think I like this one," I said, holding it up for Father to see. He nodded approvingly, taking it away from me and paying for it. He placed it in my hair when we left.

"It suits you, Rin-chan," he muttered. I smiled quietly. He had finally decided to cheer up.

* * *

**Luka's POV**

I watched as _he_ put a yellow butterfly hairpin in her hair. I watched as _he_ whispered something quietly into her ear. I watched as _she_ smiled back at what he said.

Just what do I mean to you now? _She look way too young for you_, I thought as I examined the young blond-haired girl, wearing a bright yellow kimono and an orange sash AND the yellow butterfly hairpin _he_ had just brought her. _You really are indiscriminate._

Touching the cold metal blade hidden in my sash, I slipped away.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"I'll be right back," Father told me as he walked inside the shop, knowing full well I hated shopping of any kind that took over 5 minutes.

"I'm not a little kid anymore!" I shouted after him. He disappeared into the shop, apparently having not heard me. I pouted for a minute, and then gave up and found a place to sit not far away.

A whisper brushed my ear almost as soon as I sat down. "Come with me," it said. I jumped in surprise, twisting my head to see what was behind me. I almost sighed with relief, thinking, _It's only Luka-san, the tailor._

That was before I noticed the razor-sharp scissors, with a rusty red tint on the blade. Luka's scissors were never rusty! I shook my head. "No, I'm okay. I'm waiting…" She grabbed me by the collar of my kimono before I could finish. "No, wait, stop!" She dragged me away before anybody else noticed. I twisted and thrashed, wriggling my way out of her strong grasp.

Luka suddenly stopped, pressing the blade of the scissors to my throat. "Stop struggling," she muttered, seemingly calm with a psychotic storm barely hidden. I gulped. Was it just me, or did it seem like her eyes were the same tinted red as the scissor blade?

I mustered all my courage. "Let go of me," I croaked. The blade was pressed harder against my neck. I could feel my own warm blood running down my throat. Luka only grinned, an evil grin that told of even worse horrors to come. She took her scissors away from my throat.

"What a pretty face you have," she crooned, holding up her scissors. I could hear an echoing _snip, snip_ as she opened and closed the razor-sharp blades. _So that's why her scissors are rusty, _I shuddered. _It isn't rust on the blade, it's blood. Mother and Onee-chans' blood_. "Too bad nobody, especially _him_, will be able to admire it anymore."

Red filled my eyesight, fading to a dark, empty black.

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

"Rin-chan! Where are you?" I shouted.

The empty space on the bench where she should have been sitting…Why did it seem like a shadow of evil was there instead?

I dashed down the main street, looking into every alleyway and corner for my daughter. _No matter how adventurous she is, she knows not to go wandering off on her own!_

Stopping, panting…Seeing a little girl with a yellow kimono covered in blood.

"Rin!" I squeezed into the narrow alleyway, picking up the small broken body. "Rin," I muttered. How could the three people I loved the most die within a single month? All murdered.

I checked her pulse, expecting it to have disappeared completely. A small beat, faint and slow, was still going. "Rin?" I asked.

She croaked, "Father…" Rin coughed, blood staining her face. "It was, it was…"

"Who?" I murmured, half-hysterical. But she was already gone. Her blue eyes were glazed over. I could tell I was crying, but I didn't bother stopping the tears.

"Sayonara," I choked out. I was alone now.

* * *

"_I've finally made myself perfect for you," she says to the blue-haired person looking at her from the edge of the bloody blade. A reflection of crazed love in her eyes._

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, is it demented that I was typing the fastest at the part where Rin dies? Well, I hope everyone liked this second-to-last chapter. ^^ I'll be doing Akuno Musume afterwards, once I get the storyline set out.**

**I know that part wasn't in the song, but more suspense! Plus a tone of sadness coated over.**

**Reviewers:**

**Oyako-sama: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one as well.**

**alvinluv: Well, it's hard to show a person going insane if you don't know what being insane is like. XD Tried my best…Luka wasn't talking to a voice in her head earlier now, was she? I know, back when I did Meiko, I was thinking, "HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO KILL HER?" Now, I'm much more experienced. OAO Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. And Luka sees Kaito instead of her reflection…another sign of insanity. I tried.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: FINAL CHAPTER! Just because it's the last one, doesn't mean you shouldn't review! Personally, I need what people thought of the chapter, any new ideas…(ran out completely, other than a few songs that I have no idea how to put into words) etc etc. Well, trying my best. Time to kill the ice-cream-loving baka... Don't hate me, Kaito fangirls….**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Just the story.**

* * *

**Luka's POV**

I heard even more murders have been committed. I wonder when they'll end.

"I'm afraid I'll find my own family murdered!"

"Who might be the next victim?"

"I don't want to die, I don't want to die…"

I've heard those words repeated over and over. The town is truly in pandemonium.

"Does that really matter? Nothing could separate me and my love," I muttered as I weaved a golden thread into the bright red kimono.

* * *

I pulled on the beautiful red kimono and tied the serene green sash around my waist. I picked up the golden butterfly hairpin and pulled my long sunset-pink hair up into it. "I look beautiful," I whispered to the reflection in the mirror. Instinctively, I picked up the pair of scissors and examined the tip. "Strange, were my scissors this color red before?" I muttered, putting it under my sash. I shook my head. "It doesn't matter."

Stepping out of the shop, I gazed up at the star-filled night sky. A large full moon loomed overhead, tinged red. "If you won't come for me, then I'll just have to come for you," I breathed the words into the night.

* * *

"_Luka-chan!" my mother called. I ran as well as I could in my sandals, nearly tripping. My mother smiled, slightly amused. "Luka-chan, you shouldn't run so fast with sandals on your feet."_

_I pouted, but then chirped, "But if I don't run, I can't hear what you have to say soon enough." My mother grinned happily._

"_I have the best daughter ever, but right now, I have something to tell you." I brightened up immediately. My mother's smile grew even larger._

"_You are very good at the needle and thread, but now I'll teach you a little more about the scissors and how they work. You will find the advice meaningless at this point in time, but later, you will find it very useful." She held up her razor sharp scissors, opened the blades once, and closed them with a satisfying _snip. _She then placed the scissors on the table._

_My mother brushed my pink hair away from my ear. Pointing to the blades, she whispered in my ear, "Scissors are made from two blades." I nodded, imprinting every single word she was saying into my memory. "They carry out their task by being closed and scraped against each other, just like a married couple that gets along well."_

_My mother moved away from my ear. "This advice is also very good in finding a good husband and marriage," she joked happily. "Just don't argue too much. That makes the edges go blunt."_

"_But couldn't you sharpen the edges again?" I asked curiously._

_My mother shook her head. "Love isn't as easy as sharpening a blade. When you grow up, be careful not to blunt your blade."_

* * *

I walked leisurely over to a nearby pool. The full moon illuminated my reflection. I smiled. "I am much more beautiful than those three women he was with recently," I said, taking out the butterfly pin and pulling my hair back up again, placing the pin back in my hair.

A leaf slowly fell on the water surface, creating ripples. I tore it out of the water. "Don't you dare disturb me," I hissed at it. The images of the woman with the red kimono came into the water, looking at me disapprovingly. "You were with the man I loved," I hissed at it. The image of the red kimono woman was replaced by the girl with the green sash, who had tears falling out of her green eyes. "Don't you dare cry! He was mine in the first place!" I lashed out at the water.

The girl with the yellow hairpin, her face covered in blood, her mouth slowly mouthing the words, "Murderer."

"Who's the murderer?" I growled, dropping the leaf back into the water, letting the ripples destroy the images of the girl. I left the pool. The place was obviously haunted.

Besides, there were more important things to attend to. "I've finally become the type of girl he likes, haven't I?" I said to the waning moon.

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

"Today, there will be an eclipse, won't there?" I said to the gray square gravestone, wilting flowers and cards adorning the bottom, looking up at the sky. "It has already started. Don't you remember the last time we watched an eclipse together?"

In my mind, Rin answered, "Wasn't it fun?"

There was no answer. I wasn't expecting one, but I would have preferred if there was one. I kneeled down. "You three, be safe in the afterlife."

"Hello," a voice cooed behind me. I turned slowly, wondering who else would be walking outside after dark. I let out my held breath, relieved that it was only the tailor.

"Hello, Megurine-san, it's a pleasure to meet you," I greeted, getting up and bowing down. I looked up, surprised to see that she wasn't bowing, only staring at me and blushing slightly.

"Kaito," she whispered quietly, greeting me like an old friend. Her blue eyes were wide, seemingly innocent, but something lurked underneath.

"How was today?" I said again, trying to hide my slight uneasiness. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Kaito," she whispered again, stepping closer. I couldn't help noticing that her red kimono looked just like the one I had purchased for Meiko on our first anniversary, only tailored to size. She smiled happily. "My day was perfect, after I saw you."

Why was she talking to me in such familiar terms? Why did she sound like she was a loving wife to me, when I barely even knew her? I instinctively stepped away. Her look of confusion grew even more. "Why are you stepping away from me!" she shouted, running and hugging me. I tried to push her away. _Her hairpin is the same as the one I brought Rin before she was murdered! _I screamed in my mind. _Even her sash is the same as Miku's!_

"_It was, it was…" _Rin's last words. What was the last word of her sentence?

"Don't you love me?" the tailor screamed hysterically. She let go of me, stepped back, and pulled her scissors out from under the green sash that had been Miku's. The blood on the edge shined in the light of the disappearing moon. "What do you think, aren't I beautiful?" Luka screeched, pointing at _Meiko's_ kimono with her free hand. I glared at her.

I finally knew the murderer. "Megurine-san, what were you thinking, killing Meiko, Miku, and Rin?"

She smiled. "I didn't kill anyone! But aren't I beautiful?" The tailor twirled around, expertly spinning the bloody scissors in her hand. Luka stopped the scissors, pointed at the ground.

"A lie," I muttered. If things continued this way, I'd be the next victim.

Luka's smile disappeared. "Don't you love me though, Kaito?"

I gritted my teeth. She had gone crazy and deluded herself. "No," I said clearly. "I loved Meiko. I loved Miku. I loved Rin. But certainly not you." The moon went dark.

I had crossed the line. "I thought you loved me!" She raised the scissors, and brought them down.

While falling, I gazed at the cold gravestone. "Meiko, Miku, Rin, I'll be seeing you again soon."

The moon never came back.

* * *

**Luka's POV**

I pulled off the golden hairpin, tossing it to the floor of the shop. "Why?" I sobbed. "Why, why why?" I dropped onto the bed, sobs racking my body. "Didn't he recognize me? He, he, he…" I hiccupped, gave up trying to talk. I grabbed the scissor from my sash. The edge is stained red. I looked out at the reappearing moon. The moon is stained red.

My entire life is stained red. I laughed. "I have work to do," I picked up my scissors again. "I always have work to do, don't I?"

"Luka-chan!" the woman gasped as she ran into the shop. She was one of my clients, recently having brought a yellow kimono for me to tailor. She stopped to breathe, and fiddled with a lock of her long white hair.

"What is it?" I asked, getting up and patting her back.

The white-haired woman coughed a little, and then straightened up. "Another person was killed. A man this time. An entire family of four _murdered_." She shuddered. "My daughter is afraid to get up in the morning now. Almost everybody is whispering to each other, "Is this the…"" She trailed off. "Just give me back the kimono," she choked out after an awkward silence. I went over and picked up the kimono.

"Wait, one loose thread," I muttered, pulling out my scissors. The white-haired woman pulled in a sharp breath. I turned. Her golden-amber eyes were wide with horror.

"Luka-chan," she whispered.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Never mind me, its okay," she said as I snipped off the loose thread. She extended her pale elegant hand and took the yellow kimono, and then quickly rushed out the door. I continued holding the scissors in one hand. _It was like he was talking to a stranger,_ I thought, reflecting back on last night's events. "I have work to do," I muttered, sitting down and setting the painted blood-red scissors on the floor.

I pulled out my sharpening stone and scraped it against the blade, creating a high keening haunting sound. The red didn't come off. It would be a permanent reminder, wouldn't it?

* * *

_After all, the more you sharpen it, the better it cuts._

* * *

**Author's Note: DONE! I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. That murderous/slightly emotional scene in the middle…OAO I THINK I WAS TYPING ABOUT 80 WORDS PER MINUTE. Does that say something about how much I enjoy killing off Vocaloids? D:**

**Oh, yeah, the white-haired woman at the end is a cameo appearance from my OC, Taiyo Akaruine. XD Forgot to mention that. The only way I could think of getting the details from the town in was inserting her. I was originally going to insert one of the 4 female Vocaloids I usually listen to, but they were all taken… (Meiko, Miku, and Rin were killed, Luka's no help, she's the tailor)**

***hides* Well, please review, I'm completely out of ideas other than the Akuno Musume one, and I need to meet up with my friend. We're still only in the planning stages, but I'm hoping to get a chapter up by the time the holidays start. I still need reviews for this story! Ideas, tips, etc etc…GET THE IDEA?**

**Please, please don't make one of your ideas murderous and full of horror like this story and the last one, Alice Human Sacrifice. For now, I think I've had enough of horror.**

**Oh, yeah, current reviewers:**

**Oyako-sama: Nice to know I left you hanging, I didn't mean it that way, but I suppose that happened accidentally…OAO**

**alvinluv: I was already done with the chapter itself, but your review made me go back and edit a little. Arigato gozaimas for staying with me throughout this entire story. Your suggestions have been very helpful! I hope you'll check my other stories too, once I get some ideas and start writing. ^^ But "Good job on killing Rin…"OAO THAT DOES NOT SOUNDS GOOD…I really have become an expert at writing murders now…o.o *hides***

**Luka-san is back to being normal Luka-san!**

**Luka: *holds up bloody scissors***

**Me: OR NOT. *runs***

**Luka: Listen to her, please review. *puts back bloody scissors***


End file.
